Russian Army
The Russian Army, officially the Russian Ground Forces (Russian: Сухопутные войска Российской Федерации, Suhopútnuiye voyská Rosseeyskoy Federácii) are the land forces of the Russian Federation. Active since 1992 after the collapse of the Soviet Union, the Russian Ground Forces were formed from various parts of the Red Army. From 1992 onward, the Russian Ground Forces were withdrawn from Soviet bases in foreign regions to focus on "near abroad" affairs. They use sophisticated military tactics and perform with conventional warfare. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, Russian Army fights the 222nd Army Battalion in a fictional war between Russia and the United States. It is one of the three playable multiplayer factions. Engagements against the 222nd Gold Rush Attackers *Harvest Day *Over and Out Defenders *End of the Line *Ascension *Valley Run *Deconstruction Conquest *Harvest Day *End of the Line *Ascension *Acta Non Verba *Crossing Over *Par for the Course Player Kits Assault *AEK971 *GP30 *5 HG-2s *LIFE-2 Demolition *S20K *RPG7 *5 HG-2s *ATM-00 Recon *SV98 *MP443 *3 MTN-55s *LZ-537 Specialist *AKS74u *TRCR-357 *5 HG-2s *3 DTN-4 Support *PKM *MDK-132 *PWR-200 *MRTR-5 Vehicles Light Vehicles *GAZ-3937 Vodnik Tanks *T-90 *BMD-3 Helicopters *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-24 Hind Naval Vessels *Patrol Boat Light Emplacements *KORD *9M133 Kornet *ZU-23-2 Battlefield Online In Battlefield Online, the Russian Army is pitted against the USMC. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 soldier]] ]] ]] unit]] Singleplayer In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the Russian Army fight against the 222nd Army Battalion, the United States Marine Corps and the Special Activities Division. They are under the command of Arkady Kirilenko and are allied with the Latin American Militia. Their voices are provided by Oleg Mirochnikov (as Assault), Slav Shumov (as Engineer), Kirill Radcig (as Medic), and Nikolay Lazarev (as Recon). Weapons Used *AN-94 with GP-30 *F2000 with GL1 *AKS-74u *SCAR-L *T194 *Type 88 LMG *Type 88 Sniper *MG3 *MP-443 *M2 Carl Gustav Vehicles Used *GAZ-3937 Vodnik *M939 Truck *BMD-3 *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-24 Hind *9M133 Kornet Engagements against the 222nd *Cold War Engagements against the Special Activities Division *Crack the Sky *Snowblind *Heavy Metal *High Value Target *Sangre Del Toro *Force Multiplier *Airborne Engagements against the USMC *High Value Target Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Russian Ground Forces are one of the two playable factions and fight against the United States Army. It is also the opposing faction in Onslaught mode. When they are on the offensive in Rush maps, they almost always attack with their airborne elements. Engagements against the US Army *Arica Harbor *Atacama Desert *Laguna Alta *Laguna Presa *Nelson Bay *Panama Canal *Port Valdez *Valparaiso *White Pass Vehicles Light Vehicles *GAZ-3937 Vodnik *Cobra *Quad Bike *CAV Tanks *T-90 *BMD-3 *BMD-3 Bakhcha AA Helicopters *Mi-28 Havoc *Mi-24 Hind *UAV-1 Naval Vessels *Patrol Boat Light *Personal Watercraft Emplacements *KORD *9M133 Kornet *ZU-23-2 *QLZ-87 Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the Russian Army is seen fighting the United States Marine Corps in parts of China, Myanmar, and the Middle East. Engagements against the US Marine Corps Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the Russian Army is a playable faction in multiplayer being pitted against the United States Marine Corps. Their voices are provided by Ali Alizada, Max Denisoff, Dima Pak, Bolot, Dima Han, Peter Panov, Assen Panov, Kalashnyk Oleksandr, Alexander Mercury, Sasha, and Kostas Karagezov. Default kits Vehicles Light Vehicles *VDV Buggy *GAZ-3937 Vodnik *(Neutral) (AK) Quad Bike *(AM) Barsuk *(Neutral) (AM) Rhino *(EG) Vodnik AA *(Neutral) (EG) Dirt Bike Tanks *BMP-2M *T-90A *9K22 Tunguska-M *(Btk) BTR-90 *(AK) BM-21 *(AK) 2S25 Sprut Helicopters *WZ-11 *Mi-28 Havoc *Ka-60 Kasatka Aircraft *Su-35BM Flanker-E *Su-25TM Frogfoot Battlefield 4 Singleplayer In Battlefield 4, the Russian Army appears as a hostile force in single player. The RGF are only featured in Baku and Tashgar. In Baku, the RGF is deployed to Baku, Azerbaijan to intercept Tombstone Squad from collecting intelligence from a defecting Russian military general regarding Russia's stance on Admiral Chang's coup d'état in China. Pursueing Tombstone squadron throughout Baku and when Tombstone was about to be estracted, in a last effort deployed an Mi-28 Havoc to intercept them, while destroying the extraction helicopter, they did not suceeded in stoping Tombstone's escape. In Tashgar, it seems the Russian Ground Forces occupied the town and surrounding areas (including a damaged dam), forcing the Marines stationed there into the old town, when Tombstone arrived, the RGF had gained the upperhand throughout the town. Tombstone Squad managed to fight there way through light Russian armor and troops to get to Greenland. In exchange for a transport to Suez, Tombstone was to blow up a dam (which underneath it was multiple SAM sights). After fighting there way through the dam, tombstone blew up the dam. Thus neutralizing the SAM threat and were transported via a C-130 Cargo Plane. Weapons Used The uniforms they wear come in five varieties: one identical to the Support in multiplayer with the exception of their visor for the helmet is down (similar to the PLA in SP ) who always wield a PKP, another identical to the Chinese Engineer who wields either a PP2000 or Saiga-12, a third that is like the Chinese Assault skin without goggles or a facewrap and uses a plain green camo and wields an AK-12, a fourth one is identical to the RU Recon wielding the SV-98 and the fifth functions as an AT troop using the RU Engineer model from MP and uses an AK-12 for close range and a SMAW. However, despite making use of Chinese skins, their weapons are almost all Russian in make -- the AK-12, PP2000, PKP, SV-98 and Saiga 12 are their small arms. However, they do make use of some American weapons such as the SMAW Assault Rifles *AK-12 Heavy Machine Guns *KORD Launchers *SMAW Light Machine Guns *PKP Pecheneg Personal Defense Weapons *PP-2000 Shotguns *Saiga-12K Sniper Rifles/Designated Marksman Rifles *SV-98 Vehicles Used The Russian Ground Forces operate also operate a variety of vehicles. T-90 act as their main battle tanks, witnessed in the two missions they are in. In a brief instance, BMP-2's as their APCs. In Baku, it is seen that the Mi-28 is their attack chopper. Throughout both mission's, their main transport chopper is Ka-60 Kasatka. In both missions, it is seen that their main light vehicle is the VDV Buggy and some of their ground transport include KamAZ-53501. Light Vehicles LAV/Tanks Helicopters Multiplayer In multiplayer the Russian army is pitted against both the USMC and PLA. Due to the choice of factions on a map being up to the server operator, the RGF can appear on any map against any other faction, including the RGF itself, if the server owner wishes so. PLA vs RGF USMC vs RGF Vehicles The Russian Ground Forces uses majority home made equipment with the exception of the Z-11W (made in China) and the DV-15 (made in France). Light Vehicles Armor Helicopters Fixed-Wing Aircraft Ships Gallery Battlefield_4_Russian_Character_Models.jpg|Renders of the Russian Army multiplayer classes. Battlefield4russianinfantrysp.jpg|RGF infantry Gallery BF3_sc10.jpg|An AK-74M in the hands of a Russian Army Assault soldier. BF3_sc8.jpg|A Russian Soldier being fired upon by marines at Operation Métro. Engineer.png|A Russian Engineer with a SCAR-H throwing a grenade. RUArmyServiceDogTag.png|The Dog Tag that is earned for playing as the Russian Army for 100 hours. Russian soldiers.jpg|Russian troops advancing. Bf4_ru_mp_assault_by_luxox18-d7230t2.jpg|RGF Assault Bf4_ru_mp_engineer_by_luxox18-d71g8ez.jpg|RGF Engineer Bf4_ru_mp_recon_by_luxox18-d72bbj0.jpg|RGF Recon Bf4_ru_mp_support_by_luxox18-d72v56e.jpg|RGF Support Trivia General *In Battlefield: Bad Company & Bad Company 2, the Russian vehicles' HUD color is red. Battlefield: Bad Company *Sometimes, in Bad Company, the soldiers can be heard shouting "Dimitri", a common Russian male name. *The Serdaristani soldiers use exactly the same uniforms, equipment, and phrases as the Russian Army. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *They are always the Defenders in Squad Rush for Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Battlefield 3 *The first-person model for them in Battlefield 3 is the same as Dimitri's, regardless of class. *Both the Russian and USMC announcer will sometimes say "Lets maintain this and we can all go home soon" when they have control of all flags in Conquest, but with different voices. *The Russian Army in Battlefield 3 are always the Defenders in Rush and Squad Rush on all maps. Battlefield 4 *In the singleplayer campaign, all RGF character models feature People's Republic of China flag patches, which is most-likely an error. Soldiers wielding the PP-2000 will use identical character model to that used by PLA forces wielding the JS2. Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Factions of Battlefield Online Category:Factions of Battlefield 3 Category:Russian Military Unit Category:Military Unit Category:Factions of Battlefield 4